<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zukka Yuetara Soulmates AU by BonkinSurfboard, fish_fish_fall_in_love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237052">Zukka Yuetara Soulmates AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonkinSurfboard/pseuds/BonkinSurfboard'>BonkinSurfboard</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_fish_fall_in_love/pseuds/fish_fish_fall_in_love'>fish_fish_fall_in_love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Toph Beifong, Bisexual Disaster Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Katara (Avatar), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Ty Lee (Avatar), Bisexual Yue (Avatar), Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Episode: s03e14-15 The Boiling Rock, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Implied Toph Beifong/Yaling, Implied Tophling, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Mai (Avatar), Lesbian Toph Beifong, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Northern Water Tribe, Soulmates, Waterbender Yue (Avatar), Western Air Temple, Yue (Avatar) Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonkinSurfboard/pseuds/BonkinSurfboard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_fish_fall_in_love/pseuds/fish_fish_fall_in_love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gaang talk about their soulmates. Katara has Yue's name, so she and Aang go to the Northern Water Tribe, while Sokka, Toph, and Zuko go to The Boiling Rock.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara &amp; Yue (Avatar), Katara/Yue (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Yaling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Western Air Temple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>keep in mind<br/>this is only chapter 1 of 4 (maybe?) ((i might do 5 chapters)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Zuko</em>
    <em> has just joined Team Avatar. He needs to teach </em>
    <em>firebending</em>
    <em> to </em>
    <em>Aang</em>
    <em>, and along with that, he needs to find his soulmate. His father </em>
    <em>Ozai</em>
    <em> burned the name when </em>
    <em>Zuko</em>
    <em> was young. Now, the only thing </em>
    <em>Zuko</em>
    <em> can see is two letters. "</em>
    <em>KA</em>
    <em>." </em>
    <em>Ozai</em>
    <em> burned off both the left and right sides, so it's impossible for </em>
    <em>Zuko</em>
    <em> to tell if it was a first name, the middle of a name, or the end of a name.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "How have you been?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko: "I've been managing. It's hard to stay safe when you're at the top of your own father's chopping block." </p>
</div><p>Katara: "I'm sorry I couldn't heal you in the caverns." </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "It's okay. If you used it on my scar, then Aang wouldn't be here." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara: "I guess you have a point."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko and Katara are close. They're good friends, and they've only been friends for a short amount of time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In the distance, Sokka calls over Zuko to talk with him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Hey! Jerkbender! Over here!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko walks over to talk to him in his room.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "What's your opinion on Katara?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "She's a skilled waterbender. She might be the best waterbender in the world, if you think about it." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka: "I meant, what do you <em>really </em>think of Katara?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko: "She's... can I show you something?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka's interest has been peaked.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "What is it?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko: "It's a scar that my father gave to me." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Zuko</em>
    <em> shows </em>
    <em>Sokka</em>
    <em> his neck. </em>
    <em>Sokka</em>
    <em> is now blushing because of it. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "W-What are you doing?! We can't do that here!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Sokka</em>
    <em> is too flushed to say anything else. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Look. The only letters are a K and an A." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Zuko</em>
    <em> is now wondering who it is. Before this, </em>
    <em>Zuko</em>
    <em> never had time to worry about who his soulmate was. He needed to be focused on finding the Avatar. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The letters K, and A..."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Sokka</em>
    <em> is now completely invested in the name. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Aang</em>
    <em> walks into their room.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aang: "Hey! What are you two talking about?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Normal stuff."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Yeah, like the names of our soulmates. You know, the usual."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Sokka</em>
    <em> says in a </em>
    <em>sokkcastic</em>
    <em> voice. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aang: "Can I join? I won't tell Toph or Katara."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka and Zuko glance at eachother.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>They nod to eachother.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "You can join."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "So, where's <em>your </em>soulmate's name?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Aang: "Well, it was on my back, but after Azula shot me with lighting..."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Aang: "I do remember the name though. It was one of the other airbenders. I wish I got to know them more. My entire race was wiped out by Sozin, so the possibility of me meeting my soulmate is gone."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "That's gotta hurt bud."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Aang: "What about you Sokka?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Well, my soulmates name is in between my fingers. It's hard to make out the letters. Only ones I've been able to figure out are a Z which could also be an S, and a U."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Aang: "Do you think it could be Suki?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Yeah, probably. Who knows though? It could be someone else."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Now I'm curious on who Katara's and Toph's soulmates are."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Toph</em>
    <em> suddenly bursts in.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Toph: "Finally! I've been waiting for you to ask me that!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Toph</em>
    <em> lays with her back facing the sky.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Toph: "One of you, tell me where it is."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Wait, you <em>don't </em>know where the name is?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Toph: "Yeah well, names aren't very easy to read."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Sorry."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>They look to find the name of </em>
    <em>Toph's</em>
    <em> soulmate.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>They lift her bangs, and her soulmate's name is revealed.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Who's Yaling?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Toph: "How am I supposed to know?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>When they look back, </em>
    <em>Katara</em>
    <em> is sitting right there, already revealing her soulmate's name.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Okay Katara, your soulmate is..."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Sokka</em>
    <em> reads the name, and is slightly shocked.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Aang, can you cone look at this to make sure I haven't been hitting the cactus juice again?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Aang: "You're not hallucinating. I see it too."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Who is it?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Katara's soulmate is..."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "Yue."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Wait, who's Yue?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "You remember the time the Fire Nation attacked the Northern Water Tribe, and the moon got all red?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Yeah...?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Aang: "That was Zhao. He killed one of the koi fish, and that was why the moon turned red."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "Yue sacrificed herself and gave her life back to the koi fish. If it weren't for her, then we might not be here right now."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Wait so, what was that big blue spirit thing I saw?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Aang: "That was me. Sorry about that."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "It's fine. You didn't hurt my uncle, so we're on good terms."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "If she's your soulmate, then how are we supposed to get her back?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Aang: "Maybe I could give the Koi Fish some of my Avatar energy to bring her back?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "We have to find out now."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Aang: "Right <em>now?! </em>But, the Northern Water Tribe is <em>so </em>far!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "Aang. It's to the <em>north. </em>We're in the we<em>st</em>."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Aang: "Appa, are you ready to go on a long trip?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Appa growls</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "While you two do that, me and Zuko are gonna break Dad out of jail."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Toph: "Wait!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "Hm?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Toph: "Do I want to go to a high security correctional facility, or a peaceful water tribe in the north?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Toph: "I'm going to jail with Zuko and Sokka."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "Try to not burn down the whole thing!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Aang</em>
    <em> and </em>
    <em>Katara</em>
    <em> fly away on Appa, while </em>
    <em>Zuko</em>
    <em>, </em>
    <em>Sokka</em>
    <em>, and </em>
    <em>Toph</em>
    <em> fly towards The Boiling Rock on a war balloon.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Northern Water Tribe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katara and Aang arrive at the Northern Water Tribe, where they meet their teacher, Master Pakku</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>new tags!<br/>this took me a bit to write<br/>had tot hink abou tit for a bit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Aang</em>
    <em> and </em>
    <em>Katara</em>
    <em> have just arrived. It looks the same as when they first arrived.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Aang: "Wow. It's basically the same."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara: "Come on, let's go find Tui."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Katara</em>
    <em> and </em>
    <em>Aang</em>
    <em> run towards the Koi Fish, Tui and La.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>They run into Master </em>
    <em>Pakku, their waterbending teacher from so many weeks ago.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Pakku: "Katara!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara: "Master Pakku!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>They hug </em>
    <em>eachother</em>
    <em>. </em>
    <em>Aang</em>
    <em> also joins, as he was also </em>
    <em>Pakku's</em>
    <em> student.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Pakku: "Avatar Aang, has Katara been a good waterbending teacher?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aang: "She's amazing! I picked up waterbending easily because of her!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pakku: "Waterbending and airbending are similar, so maybe that's why you picked it up early too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pakku: "Now, if I may ask. What are you two doing here?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara: "We're here for Tui and La. There's something we have to do for Yue."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aang: "I'm going to enter the Spirit World to talk to her."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Yue descends from the moon, but as a spirit still.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "That's not necessary Aang."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara: "Yue!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yue: "It's good to see you again Katara. How has Sokka been?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara: "He's been good."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yue: "Now, why have you come back to the Northern Water Tribe?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara: "We came here... for <em>you.</em>"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Yue is confused.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "I don't get it. Why?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara: "The truth is..."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <em>
        <b>"I love you, Yue."</b>
      </em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "Katara..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yue: "I... I love you too."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Katara</em>
    <em> is filled with relief.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "But how are you going to get me back?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aang: "I'm going to take some of my Avatar energy, and give it to you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yue: "But won't your Avatar State get weaker?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aang: "It will, but I'm willing to make that sacrifice."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yue: "Thank you, Avatar Aang."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Aang</em>
    <em> begins to enter the Avatar State. He infuses Tui with the energy of the Avatar. As a side effect of this, </em>
    <em>waterbenders</em>
    <em> are more powerful on full moons.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Katara</em>
    <em> looks away, so she doesn't have to see her fear should it not work.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>It's silent.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Minutes pass.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "Can I look now..?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Yue, now having her body again hugs </em>
    <em>Katara</em>
    <em>.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "It's okay Katara. I'm here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Katara: "Yue..!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Katara</em>
    <em> is crying, but not because of sadness.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>She's crying of joy.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>She has finally reunited with her soulmate. She feels at ease when she's with Yue. And then, that's when it happens.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">
        <em>Yue kisses </em>
      </span>
    </b>
    <b>
      <span class="u">
        <em>Katara</em>
      </span>
    </b>
    <b>
      <span class="u">
        <em>.</em>
      </span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>The moment that </b>
    </em>
    <em>
      <b>Katara</b>
    </em>
    <em>
      <b> had been waiting for has finally happened.</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "Now, let's get back to the Western Air Temple. Sokka, Toph, and Zuk-"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "Wait, you have the son of the Fire Lord on your team?!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Aang: "Don't worry, he was bad but now he's good. And he's teaching me firebending!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "Are you <em>sure </em>he's not going to betray you?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "Why would he? He bended lighting at his father."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "You can bend lightning?!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Aang: "If you think <em>that's </em>crazy, wait until you find out that Toph invented metalbending!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "How long was I the moon for?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "Too long."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Katara</em>
    <em> gives Yue a kiss on the nose.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "Hey Yue, catch!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Katara</em>
    <em> throws a ball of water at Yue.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>To both </em>
    <em>Aang</em>
    <em> and </em>
    <em>Katara's</em>
    <em> surprise, </em>
    <span class="u">
      <em>she catches it.</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "You can...?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aang: "Katara's a good teacher, so you'll get better in no time!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yue: "I can't wait!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The future seems bright for Yue and </em>
    <em>Katara</em>
    <em>. They'll have </em>
    <em>eachother</em>
    <em>, wherever they go. </em>
    <em>Katara</em>
    <em>, the caring </em>
    <em>waterbender</em>
    <em> from the South. Yue, the reckless royal from the North. An unlikely pairing, but a welcome one at that.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Boiling Rock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Aang and Katara are at the Northern Water Tribe, Zuko, Sokka, and Toph go to The Boiling Rock to rescue Hakoda. While they're there, Zuko convinces Mai to escape the Fire Nation with Ty Lee.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this took too fucking long to write</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Zuko, Sokka, and </em>
    <em>Toph</em>
    <em> are in the air, riding on the War Balloon.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Toph: "Are we there yet?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "We <em>just </em>left the Western Air Temple!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Toph: "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when we get there."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Toph</em>
    <em> sits down and closes her eyes. Not like it makes much of a difference from what she normally sees.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "So, how are you doing?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "I'm... I've been better."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Hey, Zuko. You can tell me anything. We're friends now. You're not fighting for Ozai, or for your honor. You're fighting for the good of the rest of the world.'</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "What do you expect me to do? My honor was impossible for me to get. My father sent me out to find the Avatar, who had been missing for one hundred years."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Zuko."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "What?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "When I first met you, you showed more honor then the Fire Nation ever did in a hundred years."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "What are you talking about?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "You said that if we'd tell you where Aang is, you'd leave the Southern Water Tribe alone. And you did."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "I was just doing what I promised.'</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "No, you're missing the point. When the Fire Nation first attacked the Water Tribe, they took my mother and attacked the rest of the tribe, even though they said they'd leave us alone if they found who the waterbender is."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Okay, two questions. What do you mean by 'if they found out who the waterbender was'?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Katara is the last waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe. My mother Kya sacrificed herself to protect the tribe, along with me and Katara."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "That leads into my second question. They took your mother?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "I miss her. Whenever I try to imagine the times I had with her, I can never picture her face."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "It must be hard. I know what it's like."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "What do you mean?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "My mother Ursa. She left the Fire Nation  to protect me. She killed Fire Lord Azulon to protect<em> me.</em> I just want to see her again."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>A tear drops from </em>
    <em>Zuko's</em>
    <em> eyes.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Oh, Zuko..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Sokka walks towards him and hugs him.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "It's going to be okay Zuko. It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Sokka hugs him, and repeats the words until Zuko stops crying</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>A few moments pass, and Zuko stops crying.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Thank you, Sokka..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hours pass, and they arrive at the prison.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Toph</em>
    <em> and Sokka are waking up.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "You two, wake up."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka, yawning: "What time is it?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Toph: "Are we there yet?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "We are."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Zuko and Sokka peak over the war balloon.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>There it is.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The high security facility responsible for rehabilitating some of the Fire Nation's worst enemies.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>
        <span class="u">The Boiling Rock.</span>
      </b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>While looking over the balloon, Sokka and Zuko accidentally hold hands.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "I, uh..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "It's alright. Don't worry about it."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Zuko says it's alright, but his head is gay panicking. They're both blushing.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The steam from the boiling hot water causes the war balloon to make a crash landing.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Oh no. Hang on everyone!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Sokka hangs on as tight as he can, and </em>
    <em>Toph</em>
    <em> hangs onto him.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Oh no!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>They crash on the shores of the prison.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Toph, can you hide the balloon?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Toph: "On it."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>She </em>
    <em>earthbends</em>
    <em> the war balloon so that it's in the rocks.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Alright, can you bend a tunnel below the prison?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>She does as Sokka instructs.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "What do we do now?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "We stay here until morning. In the meantime, I'll think of a plan."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "I'll help you with the plan."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "No, Zuko. You need to sleep. Please."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "I haven't had a good night's sleep since my family was happy."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Can you do it for me then?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Zuko is blushing very slightly, and pretends to act disgruntled.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Fine."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Thank you."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Zuko lays down on a rock, burned side facing the ground.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>They can hear Sokka mumbling to himself.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "...so if we go here, we can all group up around here..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The Next Morning.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka, whispering: "Hey, get up!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko, who's still half asleep: "Wha?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Toph: "He said get up!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>She throws </em>
    <em>a</em>
    <em> small rock at him.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Ow!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "So here's the plan. Step one, we find my dad. Step 2, we find whoever else we know. Step 3, we escape!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "There's a slight problem with that."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "What?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "How are we going to escape?! The war balloon is broken!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "I... right..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Toph: "Let me try something."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Toph: "The courtyard is made of metal, right?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "I think so."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Toph: "Let me find out if I can..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Toph</em>
    <em> slams her hands on the metal courtyard, and senses everything in the courtyard.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Alright, now let's do this."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "First, we steal guard outfits."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Psst! Over here!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Guard 1: "Huh?!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Guard 2: "Dude, are you okay?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Guard 3: "Did you hear someth-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>They're knocked out by Sokka and </em>
    <em>Toph</em>
    <em>.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Alright, now hide them."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The three guards are hidden to where it's difficult to see them.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "So now we find your dad?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Yep."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>[The rest of the episode happens normally, but with some differences.]</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Mai, listen. I can expl-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mai: "Why didn't you tell me?! I would have come with you! If you had told me you were against Ozai, I would have joined earlier!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Huh?!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mai: "Listen Zuko, I know."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Know what...?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mai: "You should also know something else."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "And... what's that...?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mai: "I'm gay, Zuko!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Wait, really?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mai: "Yes! I love Ty Lee! I just want to escape the Fire Nation, with my girlfriend."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Listen, come with me to the Western Air Temple. It's safe there."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mai: "I'll try to convince Ty Lee to come with. If she says no, I'm not going either."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Mai, please."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mai: "Enough!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mai, to the guards: "Make sure he stays in his cell."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Guard 4: "Yes ma'am!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ty Lee: "What was that about? I heard arguing."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mai: "Ty Lee, do you want to..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mai, whispering: "Betray Azula and escape the Fire Nation to live in a cottage in the woods?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ty Lee: "You want me, to live in a cottage with you. A cottage in the middle of a forest..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mai: "I get it if you d-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ty Lee: "I'll do it! For us, and for the future!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Later, Chit Sang starts a riot.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Alright, now where's the warden?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hakoda: "There he is!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Toph: "I got it!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Toph</em>
    <em> bends the metal to launch them towards the warden.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hakoda: "Woah!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Alright, we have the warden as a hostage. Now let's get onto the ferry!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hakoda: "You two go ahead. I need to talk with Zuko."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Toph</em>
    <em> and Sokka go forward, while </em>
    <em>Hakoda</em>
    <em> and Zuko are staying back a little.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hakoda: "I know you like my kid."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Well, you're not <em>entirely </em>wrong."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hakoda: "I need to ask you something. Which one?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "What do you mean?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hakoda: "Did you fall in love with Sokka or Katara?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "It's Sokka..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hakoda: "Listen Zuko. You're a good kid. If you love him, tell him. No matter what, I support you. You're like a step-son to me."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Did you just propose for Sokka?!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hakoda: "Maybe."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka, shouting: "Come on you two! Hurry up!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Azula</em>
    <em>, Mai, ans Ty Lee chase after them.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Azula: "They're too far away! You two, cut the line!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Guards: "But Princess Azula, the Warden is on that ferry!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Azula: "I don't care. If they get away, my father will be very angry with both of you."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Guards: "Y-Yes, Princess Azula!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "They're about to cut the line!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Toph: "Oh no!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The rope breaks. In a moment of fear, </em>
    <em>Toph</em>
    <em> throws her arm forward. And something unexpected happens. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span class="u">She connects the two broken lines.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "How did you...?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Azula: "I said, Cut it!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Guards: "Princess Azula, we did! I don't know how they reconnected it!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mai: "Now!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>At that moment, Ty Lee chi blocks </em>
    <em>Azula</em>
    <em>, and Mai pins the guards to the ground with her knives.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>They get onto the cables, and run towards the ferry.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "They're coming this way! Get ready!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "No! They're here to help us!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Mai and Ty Lee get into the ferry.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Mai!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>He hugs her.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Sokka is a little jealous of Mai.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mai: "Thanks, Zuko. Now, me and Ty Lee can be happy with eachother."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>They all get off of the ferry.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Hey, can I talk to you, Mr...?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hakoda: "You can just call me Hakoda."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Mr. Hakoda, about what you said earlier."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Zuko hugs </em>
    <em>Hakoda</em>
    <em>.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Thank you for accepting me. I had to fake a relationship with Mai to appear normal."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hakoda: "Listen to me, Zuko. Being gay is normal. You can't change it, you can't change who you are. Your sexuality is something that others can't take from you, no matter how hard they try."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "But, why did you accept me so easily?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hakoda: "Both of my children aren't exactly heterosexual. Both Katara and Sokka are bisexual."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "So there's a chance..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Thank you, Mr. Hakoda. Now, let's get to the Air Temple."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>They take a nearby war blimp, and get back to the Air Temple.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sokka, Zuko, and Toph arrive at the Western Air Temple with Hakoda. Katara offers to heal Zuko's scar with the spirit water, so that he can see the name of his soulmate. Zuko declines her offer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you're reading this after november 3rd remember i finished this on election night<br/>i can only have one existential crisis going on right now america</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Aang</em>
    <em>, Katara, and Yue arrive at the Air Temple</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "We're back!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>It's silent. They arrived at dawn, and everyone is sleeping early.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aang: "I guess they're all asleep."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "So this is the Western Air Temple..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aang: "Yep! It's pretty cool right?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "It's amazing..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "It looks like Sokka and the others aren't here yet."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "Sokka..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aang: "I guess we'll go to sleep and wait for them.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Time passes, and it's morning now.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "We're back!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Toph: "What did we miss?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aang: "We brought someone along!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Oh? Who is it?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Yue comes out from behind Katara.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "Hey, Sokka."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Yue..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>They run towards </em>
    <em>eachother</em>
    <em>. Rather then kiss, they hug. They're reunited. Not as lovers, but as friends. There's no small hatred from one of them, just relief that they're both okay.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hakoda</em>
    <em> gets off of the blimp</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "Dad!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hakoda</em>
    <em> runs toward her and hugs her.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hakoda: "Katara! Who's this new friend you made?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "She's a friend from the Northern Water Tribe."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hakoda: "Really?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "She's my ex, but we broke up. We're all good now though."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "And now, we're together!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Together as in...?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "They're gay, Zuko."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Oh."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aang: "You two are really cute together!</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "While we were there, we also got more spirit water for Zuko."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "I already told you in the catacombs, I don't want you to-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "It's not for your face scar, it's for your soulmate's name."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "I'll... think about it. Give me ten minutes."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Zuko goes to his room and ponders to himself.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Should I do it? I could finally find out who it is. But what if it's someone I don't know or like..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Sokka walks into his room.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Are you gonna get it restored?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "I don't know yet."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Listen Zuko. No matter what decision you make, we'll all support your decision. None of us can change that."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Thank you Sokka."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Zuko walks out of his room with Sokka.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "What's your decision?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "I'm going to keep the scar."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aang: "You're sure?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Yes. I don't know why, but I have a good feeling about my soulmate."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The End of The 100 Year War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Ozai's bending taken, the team take a few moments to relax.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this took so long! i had personal stuff come up, so i couldn't write it. but it's here finally!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>A Fire nation airship has just rammed into the other airships.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Alright Toph! Let's get out of here!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Yue! C'mon! We have to get out of here!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "Sokka, look!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Suddenly, two lights emerge from the distance.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Is it Aang?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "I think so. But which one is Aang?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "The blue one obviously! You really think the guy trying to save the world would be red?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Toph: "What the hell are you two talking about?!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>They continue bickering untill eventually </em>
    <em>Aang</em>
    <em> triumphs over </em>
    <em>Ozai</em>
    <em>.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Sokka pilots the airship towards him.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Aang! You did it buddy!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aang: "It wasn't just me. If you all hadn't distracted the airships, I'd be done for."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Toph: "So what do we do about him?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>She motions towards </em>
    <em>Ozai</em>
    <em>.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ozai: "You fools. You'll regret this! You all will! The Fire Nation will collapse without m-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ozai</em>
    <em> is whacked on the head.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Boomerang! You always <em>do </em>come back!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "That makes Royal Family 0, boomerang 2."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Toph: "Geez, what is that boomerang made of?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "So like I was saying. Zuko will probab-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Sokka stops himself mid sentence.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Zuko! We have to check if he's okay!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Everyone get on! We're going to check on Zuko!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Aang</em>
    <em>, </em>
    <em>Toph</em>
    <em>, and Yue rush onto the airship.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Toph: "He's really passionate about Zuko, isn't he?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "What if they're..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Toph: "Zuko and Sokka? Absolutely. I can see them together."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Half an hour</em>
    <em> later, they arrive at the Fire Nation Palace.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "There's Zuko!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "And Katara's there too!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Sokka sets down the airship.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "Yue!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>She runs towards her and embraces her.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "I was so worried. Are you okay?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "A few scratches and bruises, but other then that I'm fine."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Zuko! Are you okay?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "He got blasted in the chest by Azula's lightning. I healed it with some of the spirit water.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "You're such a good healer, babe."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Katara chokes</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Where's my father?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Oh him? Toph stuck him on the side of the airship."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ozai</em>
    <em> is stuck on the side, with metal bended around him so that he doesn't fall.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Wow... you uh..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Toph: "Sokka got the idea. He figured since he tortured everyone else, why don't we torture him back?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "And he also gave Zuko his face scar."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "He did <span class="u"><em><b>what</b></em></span>."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Did I not tell you guys?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "How did you all <em>think </em>I got my scar?!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Fair. So what do we do now? Aang ended the war when he took Ozai's bending."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "What's next, is I take over as Fire Lord."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Are you sure you're up to it?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "I'm sure. I'll change everything my father's done. I'll lead the Fire Nation into a new direction."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "Me, Katara, and Yue can help you connect with the Water Tribes."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aang: "Seeing as I'm the only Air Nomad alive, I basically represent them."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Toph: "As the strongest earthbender in the Earth Kingdom, I can help you connect with the major figures."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Sozin's</em>
    <em> Comet has gone.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Days later, at </em>
    <em>Zuko's</em>
    <em> coronation.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Are you ready?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aang: "I guess I am. Are you ready to tell him?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Not at all. But, if I'm going to come out, why not be dramatic?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aang: "I like your thinking Zuko."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Zuko and </em>
    <em>Aang</em>
    <em> step outside onto a balcony, facing all of the nations.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Before Zuko can say anything, he spots Piandao kissing Jeong Jeong on the cheek. Jeong Jeong gives Zuko a thumbs up, and nods to him.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Attention! As of a few days ago, Avatar Aang ended the 100 year war. With Ozai no longer in lead, it is my burden to carry our nation into a new era. It will not be an era of meaningless wars, or unnecessary genocide. We will only attack in defense."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "With that out of the way. Chief Sokka, will you come forward?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Sokka pushes the curtains to step onto the balcony.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "What's this for Zuko?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Sokka. I've been waiting a long while to do this. I figured 'If I'm going to do it, why not make it dramatic?'"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "So... what are you doing?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Sokka. Will you..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Zuko gets onto one knee, and pulls out a ring. It's a special ring, one made from a unique material.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Will you make me the happiest man in the Fire Nation?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "That's gonna be hard to do..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Zuko's</em>
    <em> heart sinks. Did he misread the signs? Was it just a friendly thing that Sokka did with all of his friends?</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "...seeing as how you just made <em>me </em>the happiest man in the four nations."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Sokka...!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>They embrace, Zuko holding onto him as tight as he can. Sokka is whispering something into his ear. No one can tell what he said.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Zuko faces towards the crowd.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "With the help of my husband, Princess Yue, Princess Katara, and Ms. Beifong, the Fire Nation will be the most connected it has ever been."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "With that said, you may now return to your homes."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>With the meeting over, the rest of the team members along with Mai and Ty Lee return to their shared home in Ba Sing Se.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>At the house, Sokka is kissing Zuko on the cheek as many times as he can.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "Were <em>we </em>that obnoxious?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "Nope."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mai: "Zuko!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>She greets Zuko. They may not be attracted to </em>
    <em>eachother</em>
    <em>, but they still care for </em>
    <em>eachother</em>
    <em>.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "How've you and Ty Lee been?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mai: "We've been good. She's going to take me to this really popular tea shop."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mai: "I heard what you said earlier."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mai: "Thank you Zuko. You've just done something that the old Fire Nation loyalists wouldn't even think of."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sokka: "It's getting late. C'mon babe, we should sleep."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "We should. Coronations are draining."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "I hope you two have fun!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>They walk into a big room. There's a king sized double bed.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Sokka goes to read the tag on it.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka: "King size, huh? It'll be perfect for you Zuko."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko: "Shut up, and go to sleep."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka: "You first."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>After a few minutes, they finally go to sleep.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>They're facing away from </em>
    <em>eachother</em>
    <em>, before Sokka gets closer to Zuko. Zuko turns around, moving towards Sokka.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Zuko curls his legs up, and Sokka ia very close to him now.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Sokka wraps his arms around Zuko, almost as if he's saying "I love you more then you can comprehend."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>They're fully asleep now. The son of the Southern Water Tribe's chief, has his arms wrapped around the scarred Fire Lord.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Although they were asleep during it, they enjoyed it. It's everything that Zuko had wanted, and it was also everything Sokka had wanted.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Two Tribes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for taking so long, but it's finished! i started selena the series and then i started reading mf ghost and<br/>it's a whole thing i can't get into</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>A few days have passed since Zuko confessed his love to Sokka. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Yue and Katara are living peacefully in the Southern Water Tribe. It's small, but it's quiet. But for Yue and Katara, that's exactly what they need.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "Yue?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "Hm?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "We're dating, right?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "Yes. Why do you ask?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "I'm... just making sure."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "Yue, can we go somewhere? It's important."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "Where are we going?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "Just, I need to tell you something privately. Wait for me outside, I need to get my shoes."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "Alright then."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Yue steps outside their igloo, and waits for Katara inside.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Katara is in her room, sitting on her bed.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>She takes a deep breath, while looking at a betrothal necklace. She made it when she was teaching Sokka how to make one.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "I'm really doing this, aren't I?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "Well, I can't go back now."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Katara steps outside, and Yue is there waiting for her.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "So where are we going?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "You'll know when we get there!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>As she says this, she grabs her wrist and takes her with her.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Eventually, they reach a secluded spot near the oceanside.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "What's so special about this place? It looks gorgeous but, why are we here?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "When she was still alive, my mother would take me and my brother here. We'd go penguinsledding with eachother. Just me, my brother, my mother, and my father."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't kn-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Katara pulls out the betrothal necklace, and hands it to Yue.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "This place is special to me, but not <em>as </em>special as other places. So will you make it my favorite spot in all of the Water Tribes?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "I..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "I'll make it more then just your favorite Water Tribe spot. I'll make it your favorite place ever."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Katara hugs Yue, and kisses her. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Katara runs back to her home, with Yue following her.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "Why are we going back?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "I'm going to tell my father!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "Is he okay with it?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "Honey, both of his children are bi. And for the longest time, he couldn't tell which of his kids had a crush on Zuko."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "Wait! Are we going to have to tell <em>my </em>father?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "Do you want to tell him?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "I do, but..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "How's he going to feel when his daughter comes back home to tell him she has a wife?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "Listen, you don't have to tell him. If you <em>are </em>going to tell him, make sure you're ready."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "I'll give you my answer by tomorrow. If I don't, then we'll have the wedding here."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "Alright, now let's go tell my dad."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>They head to </em>
    <em>Hakoda's</em>
    <em> igloo.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>He hears a knock on the door.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>He opens the door.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hakoda: "Katara!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>He hugs his daughter.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hakoda: "And this must be Princess Yue. It's so nice to properly meet you. I hope my daughter's been treating you well."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "That's something we wanted to talk about, actually."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "You know how, me and Yue have been dating for a while, right?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hakoda: "Yes. Why?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "Well, we're..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "We're getting married."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hakoda: "You are?! That's wonderful!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "We need your help with something first."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "You're the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, right?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hakoda: "Yes. Why do you ask?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "What if, we all came to the Northern Water Tribe, told them Katara and I were getting married, and just said it was a unification of both tribes?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hakoda: "That could work."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hakoda: "But what if they don't accept you?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "I guess we can find out."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>They arrive at the Northern Water Tribe, and disguise Yue as to not arouse suspicion.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>They guide her to meet with Chief </em>
    <em>Arnook</em>
    <em>, her father.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Arnook</em>
    <em> greets the three of them.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Arnook: "Katara! How've you bee? Who are your friends?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "Hi, Chief Arnook. This is my father, Hakoda. And my other friend..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>She takes off the disguise to reveal Yue.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "...is your daughter."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Arnook</em>
    <em> is speechless. It takes him a moment to respond.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Arnook: "But, how did you..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "Before Aang ended the war, he and I came here. We came here to revive Yue, by giving her some of the Avatar energy."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Arnook: "But, is that all?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "Well. There <em>is </em>another thing. You see, we all have our soulmates name on our bodies somewhere, right?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Arnook: "Yes. Why?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Katara: "When I looked to see who my soulmate was, it was Yue's name. We've been dating for weeks, but only just mustered up enough courage to come tell you."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Arnook: "Well..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>They're anxious. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>What he says may change the history of the Water Tribes.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Arnook: "Do you two want to marry eachother?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>They're shocked by his answer</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yue: "Yes! We'll have the wedding in 2 weeks!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Katara is still too shocked, and </em>
    <em>Hakoda</em>
    <em> is celebrating with his daughter-in-law.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The wedding arrives. At the front row, sits Sokka, Zuko, </em>
    <em>Toph</em>
    <em>, </em>
    <em>Aang</em>
    <em>, and oddly enough, Hahn.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hahn strikes up a conversation with Zuko first.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hahn: "I can't believe it! They can't marry eachother when they've only been dating for 4 weeks!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "They can. I've had it happen before."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hahn: "Still. I wish that was me in her place..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Zuko: "That's... rough pal."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hahn turns to </em>
    <em>Toph</em>
    <em>, in an attempt to impress her.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hahn: "Small little girl like you needs a tough man to protect her. Whaddya say you and I hang out after this?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Toph</em>
    <em> is displeased with him.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Toph: "Listen dunderhead, if you <em>were </em>tough I wouldn't be able to see how, and on top of that, men aren't my thing."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hahn: "Oh..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hahn gives up.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The wedding goes off without a hitch. The North and South tribes have united. After five days, Yue decided to take a break from her royal duties. She goes to an isolated igloo, in between the two tribes.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>There, they spent the rest of their lives with </em><em>eachother</em><em>. Much later in their lives, they would take care of Avatar Korra when Zuko or Sokka were busy. </em>W<em>hen Korra grew, they trained her in the art of waterbending.</em></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>